A Long Road to Fortune/Hunger Games: What if?
Had A Long Road to Fortune been signed in by me to be a part of the first series of HGs, here's what probably would have happened. Participants The ALRTF contestants at the start of the games would have been as follows: Name: Ashton Story from: A Long Road to Fortune Place Finished: Pending Status: Alive Age: 17 Gender: Male Perks: Long Runner and The Mentalist Death: TBD Death Issue Portrayed by: Kevin Alves Name: Liza Story From: A Long Road to Fortune Place Finished: Pending Status: Alive Age: 16 Gender: Female Perks: Juggernaut and Hunter Death: TBD Death Issue: TBD Portrayed by: Christian Serratos Name: Mario Galeana Story From: A Long Road to Fortune Place Finished: Pending Status: Alive Age: mid 20's Gender: Male Perks: Brawler and Athlete Death: TBD Death Issue Portrayed by: Juanes Plot In order to not heavily alter the original story, no ALRTF characters would have committed any murders. Their interactions with other characters would have also been as minimal as they could to fit in well enough with the story. In Issue 2, Liza and Ashton would have both woken up in the middle of a street surrounded by buildings. They'd have found the note and decided that this competition is twisted. Ashton proposed to Liza to avoid contact with other people due to the fact that she is unable to speak english and that they have no idea where they are. Liza agreed. Ashton then questioned the note, he asked Liza if people would actually kill each other instead of working together to find the person responsible. Liza thinks that not everybody they meet will be out to hurt them. Things go awry for them as their chat attracts a herd of infected. Ashton spots trees from afar and suggests to Liza for both to lose them in the woods. Both run into the distance with a herd following them. Mario Galeana would have woken up in a different part of the city as well. He would have picked up the note and after reading it, crumble it with fury. On the distance he would have spotted the trio of Conner, Ash, and Kim. Deciding not to confront them due to lack of a weapon and the gaping language barrier, Mario would have gone a different way. During Issue 4, Liza and Ashton would reappear. After walking around the area for a while, Ashton and Liza would have run into John Clain, who is pursuing the rest of his prey just after shooting Adam Dugall. He would spot the duo and shoot at them. Ashton would have pulled Liza out of the shot's way and the two would have then ran away from John. Luckily for them, before the armed man could pursue them, he is attacked by infected, effectively letting Liza and Ashton escape. As they are escaping, Ashton and Liza decided that people had decided to play the game. Liza questioned herself if she should do the same. Ashton proposed to Liza that they should both find a place to hide and wait the competition out but Liza rejected the idea. Ashton realized how dumb it really sounded and insisted that they should never stop moving. The very end of issue 4 would pan out to Mario, who is silently stalking Ash Bolio and PJ Shamp. In Issue 5, it is revealed that Mario had lost the trail on both boys and sat down in anger. He thought about the twins, who could be dead without him. He got back up after calming down a bit but something caught his attention. He turned to his right and spotted a zombified Leigh Vega, still stuck in the rebar. She growled and tried to jump at Mario but could not. Mario walked over to her and ended her suffering by smashing her skull with the same stone Richard Trombotta struck her with. Mario continued to walk until he spotted Grimm. Mario called out to the man, who could understand his spanish. Grimm could tell that Mario was angry and tried to convince him to form an alliance. Mario refused and told Grimm to get ready. Grimm replied and said that Mario looked like a pussy anyway. Grimm triggered Mario's anger point and he lunged at him Grimm. He got an early lead by punching him the face but Grimm countered with a knee to the stomach. This gave Grimm enough time to get up but Mario kicked him in the sheen as he did. He began to overpower the older man but Grimm did not give in, ramming Mario against a tree. Mario's back began to hurt badly and Grimm took advantage of this by repeatedly punching Mario in the face. Grimm grabbed Mario by the neck and taunted him, which only made Mario, so angry that a large vein became visible near his forehead. He headbutted Grimm and nearly broke his nose. Mario then punched the dazed Grimm in the gut and took him down with an elbow to the back. Grimm fell in pain. Mario decided to have fun with his new victim by stepping on the back of his right knee. Grimm let out a scream of pain as Mario began to grind his foot on it. Some popping could be heard. Grimm's luck changed for the better when he spotted a crowbar on the floor nearby, next to a rock. Grimm picked up the rock and threw it a Mario's face, returning the broken nose favor. Grimm took this chance to pick up the crowbar and get up, popping everything back into place while doing so. Before Mario knew it, Grimm had smashed the side of his face with the crowbar, which caused Mario to fall down in pain. Grimm then finished the job by digging the crowbar into Mario's eye socket. The crude imagery of a crowbar penetrating Mario's now deformed face pleased Grimm. Injured, he retreated back to a small he house found. Unknown to him, he had been spotted by Ash and PJ. Later in the issue, Grimm meets his doom in the form of Conner as per the original story. In Issue 6, Ashton and Liza had once again wondered into the woods after running into that man in the city. Both decided to wait the competition out by moving every hour, going from hiding place to hiding place with more importantly, avoiding others to then find the one responsible for arranging the games. Ashton then notices a corpse lying on the ground, one that he thinks looks familiar but can't quite make out who it was. Liza managed to recognize him as Mario, as she had spent much more time in the marketplace than Ashton, who proceeds to let Ashton know in grief. Ashton, somewhat traumatized by this, decided that Mario could have very well been murdered by someone nearby. Liza agreed as both made haste to continue. Later in the issue, it is revealed that both had made it to a plaza and hid themselves in a small cafe. While Ashton went out to investigate the kitchen, Liza was sitting behind the counter, peeking at the wide windows. This wasn't a great spot to be hiding in and she knew it. Liza began to look around the drawers behind the counter and found what looked like a revolver, but it was empty. She did however, also find exactly 6 bullets which she soon placed into it. Soon however, she could hear Ashton come back with a can of beans and two spoons, triggering her to hide the revolver from him. Ashton tells Liza the bad news and she chuckles. For a moment, both friends share a can of beans in peace, talking about their past here and there. Liza unexpectedly plants a kiss on Ashton and placed herself on top of him. Ashton, confused, looks at Liza taking her shirt off, telling Ashton that they could die at any given moment and that she has yet to experience many things. Ashton decides to comply and both begin to kiss. In Issue 8, Liza and Ashton are seen walking around a plaza, both holding each other tightly. Ashton's peace broke with the sound of a bullet flying past them. It was a gun man with blond hair, shooting at them with a rifle. Ashton insisted they both leave but Liza tells Ashton that they have to stand their ground. She deduces the shooter is injured and fires a bullet in his direction. Ashton is shocked to discover Liza's revolver and asks her why she hid it from him, but Liza kept focused on firing. Her revolver now only had 4 bullets left. Mark ducks for cover as the bullet nearly took his head off and curses his luck for getting into yet another gunfight so soon. He spots infected coming towards Liza and Ashton, which distracts Liza and forces Ashton to begin killing them using hand-to-hand. Mark takes this opportunity to shoot Liza, managing to hit her side. Ashton's eyes widened in shock as Liza fell injured. His heart, spirit, and happiness shattered in an instant. Ashton picks the revolver up shoots another shot at the man, hitting a vase near him, causing a shard to hit Mark's eye. Mark decides to retreat yet again. A distraught Ashton picks Liza up and runs away from the herd. Later in the issue, Ashton and Liza are seen in a roof. Ashton tells Liza, who is now pale, that he's sorry he couldn't protect her as tears begin to fall from his face. Having done everything he could to try and heal Liza, he realizes it is hopeless as she begins to bleed out. Liza tells Ashton that it's okay before her eyes close for the final time. The camera pans out into the horizon and a shot is heard. In Issue 10, Ashton reappears. Having lost Liza, he has hit an all new low, he is now furious and more serious than ever. He continues to move without stopping, trying to find the men responsible for Liza's death; the man who created these games and also the blond haired fuck who killed Liza. Before he knows it, he can hear the sounds of what he thinks is a carnival. He chooses not to investigate, knowing full well that it could be a trap. He is convinced of making it to the white house, where he thinks the man could be. His luck runs out however, when a herd begins to push him towards the sound. Later in the issue, he is spotted by Conner Kilderry, who does not shoot him due to his striking resemblance to Ash. He is soon spotted by Cole Pruitt however. Cole runs toward him but is stopped by Ashton pointing the revolver at him. Conner, still spotting the boy, shoots at Cole, who runs back for cover. Ashton does the same, not knowing the man had just helped him. Ashton's luck didn't last however, as he finds himself face to face with an injured Ken Myers Jr. Ashton draws the revolver on him and tells the boy he is not interested in him and that he does not want any trouble. Ken, now unarmed, decides to not enter a conflict with the other mexican looking boy. Ken does let Ashton know about Billie Starr, who is responsible for firing off the shotgun Ashton had heard earlier. Ken and Ashton run away together, but are separated by about a dozen infected. Ashton manages to leave the area and Ken manages to find refuge in a Radio Shack. In Issue 11, Ashton, not showing signs of fatigue, stops at a fire escape to eat. He pulls out a can of beans from a backpack he found earlier and can't help but throw it down in anger. It reminded him of Liza. He chows down on an energy bar instead. The sound of the can attracted Ash Bolio, who spotted Ashton on the fire escape. He notices Ashton is about to go down and hides behind a dumpster in an attempt to surprise him. Ashton reaches the ground but feels Ash and the crossbow poking behind him. Ash orders the boy who looks somewhat similar to him in body build but not on looks to raise his hands. Ashton does so and turns to face Ash. Meeting eyes for the first time, Ash decides to spare Ashton. Ashton acknowledges this and tells Ash that under different circumstances, the 2 would have been friends. Ash nods and Ashton leaves. Just after he leaves Ash, he is once again spotted by Cole, this time accompanied by Alfred Bujnowski. Since Cole did not see Ashton's face, he mistook him for Ash. He took Ashton by surprise and pummeled him until he recognized that the was not Ash. Ashton whacked Cole in the face with his revolver to get him off and was successful. Ashton ran away, with Alfred having him in his sights. He fires a bullet towards Ashton but intentionally misses him, something Cole does not notice. In Issue 12, as Amelia Wilson gives chase to Mark Jones, she spots Ashton on the way. Ashton draws on the woman with the gun pointed at him. Both exchange looks for a moment before Amelia beats Ashton to the trigger and shoots him dead. She then continues to give chase to Mark, leaving Ashton with a bullet in his right eye. Results And with that, we have the results. See, I really do think Ashton would have made it far. Hell, maybe not this far, but far enough due to his sneaky and intelligent nature. No way in hell he would have won though, not when there are much better written characters out there in the competition deserving the victory, like Ash. Fifth place is pushing it more than a bit though, I admit. Name: Ashton Story from: A Long Road to Fortune Place Finished: 5th Status: Deceased Age: 17 Gender: Male Perks: Long Runner and The Mentalist Death: Shot in the head by Amelia. Death Issue: Issue 12 Portrayed by: Kevin Alves Name: Liza Story From: A Long Road to Fortune Place Finished: 17th Status: Deceased Age: 16 Gender: Female Perks: Juggernaut and Hunter Death: Bled out from bullet wound received by Mark Jones. Death Issue: Issue 8 Portrayed by: Christian Serratos Name: Mario Galeana Story From: A Long Road to Fortune Place Finished: 36th Status: Deceased Age: mid 20's Gender: Male Perks: Brawler and Athlete Death: Brain mashed by Grimm. Death Issue: Issue 5 Portrayed by: Juanes Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Issues Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories